Teddy Bear
by Kaiba Kisara
Summary: [Ryoma x Fuji] Dedicado a mi hermana gemela perdida Hikachan.


**Teddy Bear**

**by** Ryou Kisara

**NOTA:** Dedicado a mi hermana gemela perdida, Hika-cha, ya que ama a esta pareja y porque le prometí que le haría uno de ellos.

-------------------------------------------------------------------

**-"Sweet Cherry Pie"-**

-------------------------------------------------------------------

El joven Echizen suspiró. Japón es hermoso, lleno de recuerdos gratos y torneos emocionantes al lado de Seigaku, y de quienes habían sido sus compañeros hacía ya varios años; su vida ahora, y como siempre había sido, se centraba en el tennis y no era de extrañarse que se la pasara viajando, pero los torneos y campeonatos más importantes estaban, lejos de su suerte, en Reino Unido, aunque también en varios paises europeos, y Estados Unidos. Pero nunca en Japón, hasta ahora.

Ryoma Echizen era uno de los mejores jugadores de tennis a nivel internacional, como era de esperarse.

Sin embargo, a pesar de haber cambiado a ser un exitoso y mundialmente jugador, seguía siendo el pequeño Ryoma (que todas y tods aman). Engreido, orgulloso... tan Echizen. Pero algo en él, desde su salida de Seigaku, desde su partida de Japón, había empezado a matarlo lentamente, lo tenía sin comer, sin dormir, sin... ánimos de seguir siendo su arrogancia la única que lo mantenía jugando, y ganando.

Se forzaba hora tras hora, siendo día o noche mientras estuviera desocupado (me refiero a no practicar tennis, no ver tennis por la tele o no tener partidos importantes de tennis), algo lo hacía perder su concentración.

Pero decidió no prestar atención a su problema y bajar del avión, para regresar a Japón. El cual no visitaba por hace más de seis años más o menos; a pesar de que tenía reservación en un lujoso hotel decidió quedarse en su casa, a pesar de que su familia se había regresado a América antes de que él llegara, pensando que sería más fácil tener contacto con Ryoma.

Al entrar a la casa se dio cuenta de que verdaderamente extrañaba esos días, los días en que estaba en Seigaku. Llegar a casa y encontrarse con su amado gato, quien había escapado al poco tiempo después de que él salió de Japón, incluso, extrañamente, extrañaba a su padre leyendo esas sucias revistas que su madre tanto odiaba, y también a su prima, la cual siempre estaba de buen humor y le ayudaba en cualquier situación.

Dentro de una semana era su gran juego así que, aprovechando el tiempo, intentó comunicarse con sus compañeros.

Al primero que marcó, sin duda alguna, fue Momoshiro el cual no estaba ya que se había ido de vacaciones, al igual que Sadaharu, Oishi y Kaoru a unas montañas americanas. Pensó que Tezuka tendría mejores cosas que hacer; ya que era él, un hombre centrado y enfermizo hacia todo tipo de labores extremas, que quizá se estuviera extralimitando con su trabajo y sus estudios. Así que no lo deseaba molestar. De rato le marcó a Taka-san, quien, a pesar de estar entuciasmado por la noticia de su llegada, tuvo que rechazar su invitación ya que como su padre había ampliado sus negocios ahora era el dueño de un restaourant en Akihabara. Al final llamó a Eiji quien aceptó gustoso su invitación e incluso le mencionó que le llamaría a Syusuke.

El tensai...

Sus ojos se abrieron, rápidamente, y su corazón, después de haberse detenido, se aceleró. Amenazando con salirse del pecho del chico.

Fuji Syusuke...

-¡Chibi!

-Disculpa, Eiji.

-¡Bien, entonces mañana a tu casa! ¡A qué emoción, qué...!

Y siguió hablando, por teléfono, como eran las tan acostumbradas conversaciones del neko, y más en torno a salidas, paseos, reuniones... y cosas por el estilo. Pero Ryoma, como era de esperarse, no prestó atención a lo que su pelirrojo amigo decía del otro lado de la línea. Por fin vería a Sysuke, al ex tensai de Seigaku, su antigua y querida escuela.

-¡Chibi, chibi!

-Ah, disculpa...

-Bien, mi hermana quiere que la acompañe a algún lado -rió-, te veo mañana, chibi -y colgó.

Pero Ryoma sólo tuvo sujeto el teléfono en su mano por un par de segundos antes de colgar el aparato en su lugar. Empezó por subir a su vieja habitación, la cual yacía vacía a su mirada. Le traía recuerdos, brindándole sonrisas de vez en cuando. Tras desempacar sus cosas, ordenar comida y bañarse se quedó dormido, esperando que fuera su día tan esperado de juntarse con Eiji y Fuji.

Soñó poco, o quizá nada. Soñó esos días en Seigaku, esos felices días.

Fue arrebatado de sus felices memorias por la alarma que marcaba las 9 y media, quedó de verse por la tarde, pasadas las cinco, para tener una cena con ellos así que no se preocupó. Por ahora.

Mientras entrenaba el cielo comenzó a nublarse y, dando las tres, comenzó a llover. Llovió fuertemente, lluvió como aquellas veces en las que Ryoma se había quedado en Londres, y caía la lluvia sin avisar pero quizá con esa misma furia que llovía era la suerta con la que se iría. Qué tan equivocado estaba.

El teléfono sonó, sacando a Ryoma de sus fantasías mientras maldecía la lluvia.

-¿Diga?

-¡Chibi, disculpa no podré ir! ¡Mi hermana tendrá un bebé! ¡Ryoma, seré tío!

Echizen sonrió, con esa sonrisa tan acostumbrada.

-¡Te prometo iré mañana, por favor no te enojes pero seré tío!

-Descuida... descuida -Le decía calmadamente, sabiendo lo importante que era para él su familia-, no importa. Anda, te espero mañana.

Eiji colgó, después de despedirse. Así quedó, estaba feliz por el neko. Con pereza tomó asiento en la silla mientras veía la televisión, claro que los partidos de tennis y, cuando estaba en la parte más interesante, se fue la luz. El chico no tenía otra opción más que esperar a que se restableciera, miró el reloj en su muñeca, eran las siete. Al parecer Fuji se retrasaría debido a la lluvia, al menos eso pesó. O quizo pensar.

Lo último que recuerda fue haberse quedado dormido en el sillón.

Abrió los ojos, unas manos acariciaban su pecho. La luz seguía sin regresar, pero antes de poder levantarse escuchó una voz tan familiar que le hizo detenerse inmediatamente.

-Hola, Echizen -Y esa risa, esa risa era tan hermosa.

-Ten-

Antes de poder terminar la palabra, las msnos de Fuji cerraron la boca de Echizen y sólo las quitó para besarlo. Con tal furia y salvajismo fue el beso que Fuji trepó arriba de Ryoma, cubriéndole de cálidos besos y pasionales mordidas que hacían gemir al chico. Después de jugar, Fuji dejó que cayeran al suelo, rodando hasta detenerse.

Fue el castaño quien arrancó la ropa del pequeño, literalmente, y la de él.

-Di mi nombre, Echizen -Empezó el ex tensai, arañando su espalda.

-Fuji.

-Oh... -Mordió su cuello más fuerte que de costumbre-. Mal...

Fuji siguió lastimándolo ¿qué se iba de esperar de alguien tan... syusukista como él? Incluso llegó a causarle sangrado en su espalda con sus uñas, pero eso no le importó a Ryoma. No le importaba con tal de estar con él.

-Syu... Syusuke...

-¿Debería premiarte después de que olvidas mi nombre aparte de abandonarme?

-Hmm...

-Oh, pequeño... no haría cosa semejante para lastimarte. Quizá no más de lo que ya he hecho -Dijo entre risas.

Mientras la mañana avanzaba sus cuerpos se movían al mismo tiempo, el uno en el otro. Dejando atrás los juegos de la juventud para darle paso a la seriedad de una relación que había logrado perdurar desde años atrás, regada por todo el mundo. Los gemidos y la respiración de Ryoma se aceleraba al mismo tiempo que el cuerpo de Fuji, dentro del pequeño.

No había tregua, ésta vez Syusuke le había tomado por sorpresa. Literalmente.

-Syusuke...

Éste le dio un beso al pequeño, que muy apenas podía moverse bajo su cuerpo. Risas, suaves y acompasadas por el sonido del corazón del tensai. Rápidamente, antes de perderse en su mente y el sueño, Ryoma besó al ex tensai en el pecho, suspirando su nombre.

La luz entró por las cortinas, despertando al muchacho que yacía en el sillón. Miró a su alrededor buscando encontrarse con los ojos del Syusuke... ¿en verdad había pronunciado su nombre? Con una prisa que no se aplica en Ryoma, caminó hacia la cocina esperando verlo levantado mientras cocinaba o desayunaba pero, como cualquier fantasma, no se encontraba. Subió al segundo piso, para gritar su nombre.

Sólo para darse cuenta de que no estaba. Suspiró.

Pero esos besos, esas mordidas, esas heridas no habían sido cualquier sueño por lo tanto tenían que ser reales sin embargo no habían heridas en su cuerpo ni rastros de marcas de Fuji en él.

El día pasó tan rápida después de la llegada de Eiji quien le alegró el día. Le contó acerca de todo lo que sabía de todos y lo que había sucedido después de graduarse, pero Ryoma, en ese entonces, sólo quería saber de cierto tensai. Y Eiji comenzó, diendo inconcientamente en el blanco, contándole que Fuji se había enfocado en el tennis a nivel nacional simplemente, pues no tenía pensado dejar Japón.

Después de todo lo que el neko le dijo, tras contarle lo que pasó con su hermana y que ya era tío, y que Ryoma le contara como habían estado las cosas desde su graduación habían dado las ocho por lo que Kikumaru se disculpó pues tenía que ver a su sobrinita. Eiji lo abrazó, deseándole suerte para su torneo dentro de cuatro días, y que, si tenía tiempo, lo visitaría.

Ryoma sólo asintió. Después de arreglar sus cosas y salir de bañar se dispuso a dormir, siendo un gran oso de peluche su sorpresa. El pelirrojo no había subido para nada a su habitación aunque sólo una persona pudo haberlo hecho...

-¿Sorprendido, Echizen?

El pelinegro voltó hacia la voz, quien estaba recardado en la pared detrás de él.

-¿Dónde te habías metido?

-Por allí, por allá -besó su frente, dispuesto a seguir con lo que había dejado pendiente ayer.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Oh, por fin... ah, mi imaginación no está explotada al máximo pero es con mucho cariño para Hika-chan, mi hermana gemela perdida de por allí que acabo de conocer en la conve. ¡Qué pequeño es el mundo!


End file.
